The present invention relates generally to adjustable tables, and more particularly to an adjustable table for which both the elevation and tilt of the table top are adjustable.
There is a general need for a table whose working surface is adjustable both with regard to its elevation above the floor and with regard to its angle of inclination. One particular application for such a table involves supporting a parts picking box near a worker at an assembly line workstation. The task of the worker at such a workstation often involves picking a part from a box of parts and assembling the selected part to a unit on the assembly line. This task is repeated often during the work day, often with a duplication of the same motion. It is advantageous to worker productivity to have the picking box situated at the proper elevation and tilted at the correct angle so that time and motion are not wasted in picking a part from the part box. In addition, it is advantageous toward reducing cumulative trauma disorders caused by repetitive motions to have the picking box disposed at a convenient and comfortable elevation and angle.
The present invention presents a table that can be readily adjusted both as to height and tilt with power assist, while maintaining a simple design that is economical to manufacture.